


Boyfriends

by fiona_cat2004



Series: Family Is More Than Blood [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_cat2004/pseuds/fiona_cat2004
Summary: A few of the many times Finn and Poe call each other (or are called) boyfriends. Takes place after “Quarantine.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Family Is More Than Blood [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656739
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Boyfriends

“What should I call you?” Finn asked.

“Um, Poe is always nice,” Poe replied with a chuckle from underneath his X-wing.

“No, I mean, when I’m talking to people,” Finn clarified. “I’m not very clear on all this stuff. Is ‘boyfriend’ the right word?”

Poe slid out from under the ship, his face smeared with grease. “Yeah, I guess,” he said. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason,” Finn said, trying to be casual. “I just … well, someone was asking the other day and I wasn’t quite sure what to say.”

“Asking? What were they asking?” Poe sat up, his face suddenly serious.

Finn was uncomfortable and wishing he hadn’t brought it up. “It’s not a big deal,” he said, shrugging.

“Clearly it is,” Poe said, “or you wouldn’t have said anything.” 

Finn sat on the ground and leaned against one of the landing gear. “Okay, so those new recruits that came in from the Dantooine system were talking about the pilots and some of them were asking stuff about you. One of the mechanics heard them and said they’d better not be saying that around me, and they asked me why and I wasn’t exactly sure what to say. Fortunately, Snap was nearby and he jumped in and told them I was your boyfriend.”

“Okay, then, so there was your answer,” Poe said, his brow furrowed in puzzlement. “Why did you have to ask me?”

“Because I wasn’t sure if that was the right term,” Finn admitted. “I didn’t know if Snap was joking or not. You pilots are always messing with each other. I didn’t want to tell someone you were my boyfriend and then have them laugh at me.” He felt silly now, but it really had been bothering him.

Poe smiled and wiped his hands on a nearby rag before pulling Finn in for a kiss. “You are something else, buddy,” he said. “You’ve adjusted so well, I forget there’s so much you don’t know about life.” He pressed his forehead against Finn’s. “But yeah, boyfriend is definitely good.”

*********************************  
Poe walked into the cantina, one eye on the target sitting at the bar and the other on the Zygerrian in the corner. He hated these espionage missions; give him a straight forward mission any day. Just fly in, find the target, blow it up, and get the hell out. But Leia needed intel and she’d decided that Poe was the best one to get it for her. So here he was, in a skughole cantina on a backwater planet hoping to weasel some information out of a former Rebellion soldier who’d switched sides more times over the years than Poe had changed shirts.

The seat next to the target was taken, so Poe settled down on the closest stool and ordered a Corellian ale. The female Twi’lek next to him gave him a smile, but he shook his head at her. She shrugged and turned back to the man on her other side. Then Poe felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see a human male with thick blond hair and a charming smile. “You’re new,” he said, giving Poe an appraising look.

“Yeah,” Poe said, “and I have a boyfriend, so …”

The other man shrugged. “Can’t fault a guy for trying,” he said. He raised his glass to Poe and got up from his stool and walked away. Poe waited until he was safely on the other side of the cantina before he inspected the shoulder the man had tapped. Sure enough, he found a tiny transmitter stuck in the cloth of his shirt. Careful not to be too obvious, Poe extracted it, dropped it to the ground and stepped on it, grinding it under his boot heel as he stood up and carried his ale down to the other end of the bar, where a spot next to the target had opened up.

********************************************  
“He hit on you?” Finn asked, aghast.

“Yeah,” Poe said, taking a drink from the bottle before passing it to Kare. The rest of Black Squadron seemed to be taking this news in stride, but Finn was upset.

“It happens to him all the time,” Jessica said. “The curse of being the poster boy of the Resistance.” She smiled sweetly at Poe, who made a face at her.

“He would have hit on any one of us,” Poe said. “He planted a transmitter on me. It was all just a ruse to get close.” He looked carefully at Finn. “Relax, buddy, I told him I had a boyfriend before he got more than two words out of his mouth.”

Kare and Jess laughed. “Aww, Poe’s in looove,” Jess said.

Poe made a rude hand gesture that Finn had recently learned about, but had been afraid to try for fear he’d use it in an inappropriate context. The Resistance was pretty lax about things like swear words and sexual innuendo, but only in certain company and at certain times. Finn was still getting the hang of the social ins and outs of Resistance life.

“Damn right I am,” Poe said, putting his arm around Finn’s shoulders and pulling him close. He pressed a kiss against Finn’s temple and then gestured at Snap to pass the bottle to him. “Quit hogging the booze, Wexley.”

*********************************************  
“It’s pretty cute,” Rose said. She was helping Poe fix one of the afterburners on Black One. “I mean, obviously new people are going to be interested in Finn, everybody wants to be his friend. But he’s so careful to let them know he’s taken.” She laughed. “Pretty soon he’s just going to be wearing a sign that says ‘I have a boyfriend.’”

“I could make him a shirt that says ‘Property of Poe Dameron’,” Poe said, “but I’m afraid he wouldn’t realize it’s a joke and he’d actually wear it.” He reached into the toolbox for a different sized spanner.

“He definitely would,” Rose said. She put down the tool in her hand and cocked her head at him. “Would you wear one that said ‘Property of Finn’?”

Poe narrowed his eyes. “He’s not planning to make me one, is he?”

Rose crinkled her nose and laughed. “I’m not allowed to say.”

*******************************************  
After dinner, Poe and Finn left the mess hall and took the long way back to the barracks. About three days after they’d gotten back from the mission where they’d been quarantined together, they’d given up all pretense of living in separate quarters, and Finn had moved in with Poe. He was there all the time, anyway, since Poe’s room was slightly larger and Finn was already borrowing Poe’s clothes half the time. I just made sense to put Finn’s meager wardrobe in the closet alongside Poe’s things and requisition a double bed to replace the narrow single.

Black Squadron called it the Nest, because they called Finn and Poe their Love Birds. Poe had threatened them with bodily harm at first, but now even he referred to their quarters as the Nest from time to time, usually when he was feeling amorous. Rey found the whole thing ridiculous, but Finn secretly liked it. He’d never had a nickname or friends who he could kid around with the way Poe’s squadron did. Even if the nicknames were silly, they made him feel like he belonged.

Now he and Poe drifted through the dark, taking their time. The base was dark after sundown, the only lights some very dim markers that kept people from wandering too far off course. Poe threaded his fingers through Finn’s and they bumped shoulders or hips as they walked along. 

“So, I heard that the trade delegate from Koros found you very interesting,” Poe said.

Finn sighed. “She did,” he admitted. “But don’t worry, I let her know I wasn’t interested in her.”

“Oh, I wasn’t worried,” Poe said. “I know you’d never cheat on me.” He elbowed Finn in the ribs. 

Just a couple of weeks ago, Finn would have been flustered and denied ever even contemplating the mere idea of possibly looking at anyone else, but by now he knew that Poe was just teasing.

“Well, I was tempted,” Finn said, “but you have a nicer ass.” He let go of Poe’s hand and gave his bottom a squeeze.

“I do have a nice ass,” Poe replied. “And I do believe you just made a joke. You deserve a reward.” He slid his arms around Finn’s waist and pulled him close for a leisurely kiss. He finished off by squeezing Finn’s ass with both hands.

“I like that reward,” Finn said. “But I can think of a better one to give you when we get back to the Nest.”

“See, I knew there was a reason you’re my boyfriend,” Poe said. He kissed Finn again and then took his hand, pulling him down the dimly lit path toward the barracks.

***********************************  
“Poe, your boyfriend is driving me crazy,” Rey announced as she walked into the hangar.

“What’s he doing now?” Poe asked, hanging off the side of Black One where he was spot welding some new shielding over some blaster marks. 

The erstwhile Jedi sighed. “He’s asking me too many questions,” she said. “I know I’m supposed to be teaching him how to use his Force sensitivity, but I barely know anything myself. I just don’t have the answers for him.”

“Did you tell him that?”

“Yes, and he just asked when I would have them,” Rey said. “Can’t you keep him busy?”

“What do you expect me to do?” Poe asked, climbing down from the X-wing. “He’s not part of my squadron. He’s not even a pilot. I can’t give him orders.”

Rey made a face that clearly indicated she thought Poe was being dense. “I mean, keep him _busy_.” She made a vague gesture with her hands. “Like take him on a romantic picnic, or hole up in your quarters and do disgusting things to each other.”

Poe feigned indignation. “I’ll have you know I do not do disgusting things to Finn,” he said. “He’s very pleased with everything that happens in the privacy of our room, and I’ll thank you to stop thinking about it, you deviant Jedi.”

Rey laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder. “Ew, I don’t want to imagine it,” she said. “It’s bad enough when he tells me about your tender kisses and that special _look_ you give him that makes him melt inside … ugh. I’m happy for you both, really, I am, but I don’t need to know all the details.”

**********************************  
Finn paused at the door. He could hear Poe talking inside and didn’t want to interrupt if he was in the middle of a personal comm. Then BB-8 bumped into the back of his legs and the door opened.

“Oh, that’s just my boyfriend crashing through the door,” Poe said. He was on a comm. “Come say hi to my dad, Finn.”

Finn shuffled around behind Poe’s chair so he was in the range of the comm camera. “Um, hi, Mr. Dameron,” he said.

“Hello, Finn,” the older man said. The comm link was not very strong, so the image kept breaking up, but from what Finn could see there was no doubt Kes Dameron was Poe’s father. “My son treating you right?”

“Yes, sir,” Finn said uncomfortably. He’d never met anyone’s parent before, let alone the parent of someone he was sleeping with. It felt weird.

“Good,” said Kes. “If he doesn’t, you let me know.”

“Um, okay. Um, I just came in to … grab a jacket. Have a good talk.” He opened the closet, grabbed the first jacket he saw and headed for the door.

“Finn,” Poe said. Finn turned to look at him. “It’s well over 90 degrees out there. I really doubt you need a jacket.” 

“Shut up,” Finn said. He dodged BB-8 and fled.

***************************************  
[Friend-Poe and Friend-Finn are well?] R2-D2 asked.

[More than well] BB-8 replied.

R2 beeped a sequence that indicated amusement. [Still at it?]

[I am thankful that my charging sequence involves powering down my sensors at night] BB said. [Biological life forms have very strong physical urges]

[Friend-Leia and Friend-Han were even worse] R2 told him. [I used to hide in the cargo hold on the _Falcon_ ]

BB-8 beeped his amusement. [Friend-Poe has never had a boyfriend before. Fleeting encounters but nothing permanent. It is good for him, I think]

[Friend-Finn is very good for him] R2 agreed. [Everyone likes Friend-Finn]

[Yes] BB replied. [Friend-Finn has been good for everyone. But I still like Friend-Poe best]


End file.
